


And There's So Much To Learn

by Spacejoth



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Just like you can take non-binary nebula from my cold dead hands, Lesbian disasters, Quick-paced but good for the heart, You can take this ship from my cold dead hands, neither of them know what theyre doing but theyre trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejoth/pseuds/Spacejoth
Summary: Mantis isn't used to so many feelings at once, and she begins to wonder why her heart skips a beat every time she sees Nebula.





	And There's So Much To Learn

It was those long nights she couldn't sleep that drew her to Nebula. The first time was not long after the destruction to Ego’s planet. She never found time to even see Nebula much then. They were always glued to the side of their sister, who Mantis assumed was always the one who requested they visit. It was on the first night they ever spent on the ship that she first talked to them personally. Whenever she couldn't sleep, she'd go to the bridge of the ship and stare out at space. She thought of nothing in particular or no one, but just blanked, and cleared her mind. It was rare that her mind was clear.

When she saw Nebula on the bridge that night, she almost turned back to return to her quarters, but something compelled her to stay. She recalled cautiously approaching them as they took apart Peter’s tape player. She wondered if he knew they tore apart and put back together his things as he slept, but stood in silence. When they did look up at her, it was brief and emotionless. The silence drew on. Mantis tried to refrain from stealing a glance at the assassin, but when she failed to do, she had a realization she would never forget; Nebula’s eyes were just like hers.

That was the last time anyone saw them in months.

_

That night on the bridge shrunk away from Mantis’ mind as she got to know her new companions. Drax was typical of course, while he was still unbearably blunt, she had found a companionship within him and appreciated his company. Rocket was teaching her about technology. How to repair things, take them apart, put them back together, and he sometimes let her pet his head when they were taking a break. Groot grew more and more moody by the day, as he himself was growing. When Mantis learned the story of why he was growing up again, she couldn't help but admire him. Even the beings who could only say three words had bigger hearts than a dictionary,after all.She also soon decided Peter Quill was the funniest person alive. He was always working to keep everyone happy, always checking in on Mantis to see how she was adjusting, and was always there if you needed him. Peter told her once that he was grateful he had at least one sibling left alive. It took her some time to realize who he meant. She'd never forget that.

Gamora confused her. Mantis could tell that the woman was constantly fighting her own emotions while trying to comfort the emotions of others. She was graceful, but self-destructive. Kind, but reserved. While she gave Mantis a smile whenever she approached her, she could tell how Gamora would always draw in. Mantis made her nervous. She didn't blame her, nor was she upset. She was finally growing an understanding of her own power. She was learning she could make someone remember their bottled emotions just by being near them. Perhaps with time, Gamora would learn to open up more. Mantis hoped so.

_

Adjusting to the Guardians was a task on its own, but adjusting to the ravagers was an even more odd experience. Whenever the Milano rested within the port of Northway, the ravager ship, it was normal to see Kraglin welcome the group home, and for the Guardians of the Galaxy to immediately sink back into the crowd. Mantis was slowly learning how to do so as well. The group typically stuck together at least, and Mantis wasn't usually left alone with Ravagers she didn't know. She wasn't sure how she'd react in being alone. Since the destruction of Ego’s planet, she found herself learning more about who she is and who she wants to be daily. She knew she wanted to help whenever the Guardians went on missions, she wanted to be of use. When Ego was around, Mantis always knew she had some form of purpose, but she was unsure how to re-define that purpose for saving the galaxy. Self-worth, self-pity, self-esteem, self-love, there was so much Mantis had to learn that involved herself.

The quiet hum of the empty engine room soothed her buzzing brain at the very least, and helped her calm her mind. However, when she heard footsteps coming down the metal floor, she snapped out of the daze and looked around. She wasn't necessarily shocked when she saw Nebula walking in her area, just caught off guard. They had been gone with no word for months, and gave no signs of returning to Northway. Upon reaching Mantis, they paused.

Without even looking at her once, they said “Gamora told me you want to learn how to fight and shoot. I'll be here for awhile. I offered to teach you myself. We'll be at the next stop by tomorrow, so meet me outside of the bridge if you want to learn.”

She had no time to respond before they began walking again. Puzzling together what they just said, she couldn't help but smile a bit. Not only was she going to learn the things she wanted, Nebula offered to teach her. Gamora told the Guardians their progress on opening up would be slow, but it was clear to Mantis that it was indeed coming along.

She would say it even made her proud of Nebula.

_

The planet the Ravagers decided to re-stock on this time was, to say the least, bland. Typical run-down cities were scattered all around, and a minimalist forest was not too far from the landing zone. As she stepped outside of Northway into the new atmosphere,Mantis decided this was probably her least favorite place she had been so far. The only way to describe the smell was dirty, but she was still intrigued by the people and places. She always was. Every single face had a different story and a different life. There were different downfalls and uprises, alongside the complexity of so many emotions in one city. Perhaps she'd explore more after her first training session with Nebula. She found them just outside the bridge as they said they would be. With a wordless nod, they led her to the dying forest. Struggling to compare to their long and quick strides, Mantis caught up as they stopped once within the withering trees.

Nebula turned to Mantis, their expression blank, “have you ever fought before? At all?”

She shook her head, “Ego said there was no use for me to learn. He said that my use and purpose was within my powers only.”

“Then why put so much effort into learning?”

Mantis thought for a moment before answering, “My time with Ego is done. I want to become my own person.”

“Good answer,” Nebula met her eyes with theirs, “this won't be easy. Beginners always want to back out at some point.”

“I have no intention to do so,” Mantis said.

“Good.” They paused for a moment, “We'll start with basics. Stances, balance, throwing an actual punch.”

Mantis nodded, and watched carefully as Nebula expertly balanced themself out.

They nodded at her “Mirror me.”

She did so, balancing her right foot in front of her and her left behind as best she could, turning her body but keeping her head still. Nebula stood straight, and took a few steps towards her.

“Don't lock your knees” the bottom of their shoe gently bumped her leg, “and your arms are too stiff. “

They paused for a moment before gently moving Mantis’ arm as they just had theirs. In the brief, quick moment before Nebula drew away, she felt something within herself and them. Something silently registered in her mind. She knew why she was so anxious and excited even to see Nebula, and she had no idea what to do with it.

_

It was a vibrant planet. The exotic colors of lush green plants and a decorative design of hueful flowers. A waterfall lied not too far away, and the sound of the rushing stream was soothing to the mind. One could smell life and water and pollen in a beautiful mix. The grass was soft, and each single strand complemented it's neighbor. Mantis had seen beautiful things on Ego’s planet, but this was another kind of scenery. To her, it somehow felt more raw. More real. Alongside the flowery and humid air, the scent of smoke burned the noses of all the Guardians of the Galaxy. It was no longer atypical for Nebula to visit them, at least a monthly thing, actually. However, it was atypical in this fashion, with a distress call and jumping to the nearest midpoint planet between the Guardians and Nebula’s ship. Upon arrival, it was Gamora who immediately ran out to the mass of smoke and the occasional shred of metal around a shroud of trees. As the others slowly trickled out, she confirmed her sibling was indeed safe. Mantis wasn't used to this kind of feeling. The feeling of freezing whenever someone looked at you, or being anxious to talk to them whenever they were near you. She went still every time Nebula glanced her way. Mantis sat on a tree stump nearby the other Guardians with Groot on her shoulder. She noted how he was getting bigger, and it was much harder for him to fit nowadays. She attempted to distract herself by folding a leaf and gently tearing on the creases, but her attention snapped back up when Groot slid off her shoulder. He ran over to Gamora, who had finished talking to her sibling, and she simply smiled at him. Nebula began to approach Mantis, but was cut off by Rocket calling them back to the shards of their ship. Mantis coughed to herself and pretended to not show any disappointment on her face.

“I think you should talk to them.”

She looked up to see Gamora standing in front of her, smiling slightly.

Mantis tilted her head, “what do you mean?”

She sat down on the ground next to Mantis, and looked over where Nebula was talking to Rocket, “It isnt my business, but I can just tell by the way you look at them sometimes.”

A silence fell between the two for a moment as Mantis thought, but before she could speak, Gamora stood.

“Nebula has come a lot farther than they let on. Talk to them. It'll end well, I promise.”

The woman walked away to the Milano after flashing another smile at her companion.

Mantis wasn't really sure what she wanted to do exactly. Her feelings towards Nebula were not solely platonic, no. She had known that since the first day they started teaching her how to fight and shoot a gun. In fact she was very convinced she indefinitely had what Peter called a crush, but she did not know how to approach such a thing. She dared to look up again and saw Nebula still engaged in conversation with Rocket. When they turned their head slightly to see Mantis looking, they paused. She once again looked down, and folded her hands in her lap. She was definitely not accustomed to liking someone so much. In fact, she felt she could easily run and hide. That didn't feel right to her. Part of Mantis wanted to walk up to Nebula and flatly tell them she had thought about kissing them bef-

_Oh._

That was a new one to her. The thought of being able to hold their face, gently place her lips on theirs, and to feel their hands run through her hair. It was a thought that flustered her, and it was one that clung to her mind. A beautiful planet faded into beautiful thoughts of Nebula’s arms around her waist, and the smell of smoke seemed to almost fade. If this is what having a crush was, she decided she could get used to it.

“Gamora says your fighting and shooting has. Improved.”

Mantis then decided she could not get used to it due to how flustered she got every time she heard Nebula’s voice. Immediately standing, she faced them with a smile, and nodded.

“Yes, ever since you first started teaching me I have been practicing a lot more.”

The nodded, and turned their head to the side, “if you want, we could walk out a bit farther from here and you can show me what you've learned.”

Her eyes widened, and she nodded, “yes i’d like that!”

They let out what seemed to be a grunt, and began walking. Mantis idly followed, jumping a bit in her step. The grassy area where the Guardians still stood with Nebula’s ship sunk behind them, and she was amazed as more life melted into view. She was very unsure if she set herself up for disaster by agreeing to go off alone with them. Something in her mind told her this was the best choice. Gamora did say it would end well. She looked forward at Nebula, who seemed to be very intent on only looking forward. Their emotions, as far as Mantis could tell, were a myriad of things. She had given up on trying to read them beforehand. They never gave her a single sign on their feelings of her, save for the approval she sometimes received when practicing with them, or the patience they had whenever she stumbled in her social interaction. Nebula didn't hate her, and that was a start.

Mantis knew she certainly did not hate them either. Fond. She had grown very fond of them over the past months of first joining the Guardians. She found their bickering with Gamora amusing, as the two siblings had gotten to as close as normal as they could considering their past, she liked watching their movements during the days she trained with them. They moved with ease, and they were never messy in their strike. There was also always the way Nebula would very gently guide her limbs and hands whenever practicing a difficult move, or when she wasn't holding a gun quite right. Any time Mantis could even start to sense a sign of emotion from them towards her, they tore away and returned to their typical hidden and reserved self.

She could remember those days forever though, and it caused her to glance over at the person walking in front of her. Nebula even walked confidently. It was rather distracting to Mantis’ daze. She noticed what they wore for the first time since landing. Specifically the way it was clear they didn't take the time to dust off their shirt from debris, and how it was a visible small-fit that brought out sharp shoulder blades and showed off strong arms. While Mantis knew they had absolutely no clue the treacherous risk they had activated solely from her getting distracted by them, she still felt very challenged by the task of not running into them when they came to a sudden stop.

“Here works.”

She focused back to the world again, and blinked a few times when seeing the clearing ahead. The trees got less and less prominent as the pair continued to walk, and it was so _peaceful_. There was nothing but quiet sound of footsteps and breathing. She very much so liked this planet.

As the two got to the middle of the clearing, Nebula turned to her, “shooting is easiest to cover first, let do that.”

They reached for their left holster, and handed Mantis the handgun. Blanking for a moment, she noted Nebula’s quick draw back after giving her the gun.

“Mantis? What do you do first?”

She snapped back to the firearm in her hands, and shook her head slightly.

“The button on the side of the hand-grip. First I push that.”

Nebula nodded as Mantis held the handguns magazine.

“Then I check the charge or the amo after the magazine drops, depending on the gun. This is at nearly fully charge, and so I can put the magazine back without worry.”

“Then?”

“Then the safety off and I pull the slider back, and aim.”

Mantis carefully placed the small gun between the crook of her thumb and index fingers before she easily got into a comfortable two handed grip. She held her breath as Nebula gently grabbed her arm in order to position it.

“Don't forget to bend your elbows. You do better that way,” they said quietly.

She nodded, and let them guide her into a proper position, noting how they took a moment to pull away. Nebula looked forward, nodding at one of the trees ahead.

“Try and hit between the two lowest branches on that tree.”

Mantis relaxed herself, and carefully aimed, shooting the target with ease.

“You're definitely a lot better than before, yeah.”

She turned to them and smiled brightly at the praise. They were looking ahead, their expression as unreadable as ever.

“What should we do next?” Mantis asked.

Nebula snapped out of their daze, and looked at her, “what?”

She smiled once again, “what should I show you next?”

“Oh,” they shook their head slightly, “sorry. I cant think straight. Do you remember one-handed shooting too?”

She nodded slowly, “Yes, are you alright?”

Nebula had crossed their arms, their head turned to the side away from Mantis. She couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong.

“I'm fine. So show me what you learned.”

Still unsure, she once again went through the process of checking her amo and getting into stance. Holding the gun tightly in her right hand, she turned to Nebula when they once again guided her elbow out of a lock.

“You always lock your knees and elbows. Don't be so tense, you're doing fine.”

They even sounded distracted, and Mantis lowered her arm, turning to face them, “are you sure you are okay?”

She knew not to pry, but Nebula’s emotions were as barricaded as ever. She could not decipher what was stealing away their attention so much.

They sighed, and took the gun back from Mantis, placing it in its holster, “my mind isn't clear this morning.”

Mantis tilted her head, “is it from the crash? Did you get hurt?”

“I… No. No I didn't get hurt I was fine I just. I was excited to see you is all-I mean.”

Trailing off, Nebula looked down at the ground. She stood blankly for a moment before their words sunk in. They wanted to see her. Out of everyone, her. The two stood in silence before Mantis spoke.

“I missed you.” She said quietly, “ever since the first day we spent together, I missed you.”

It was true, too. She would always perk up at the news of them coming for a visit. Every time they did so, Mantis would happily spend a day showing them what she had learned in their absence, and to be taught even more by them.

Nebula stiffened, and bit their lip slightly, “I don't know how to do this. I've never done this before.”

Mantis didn't quite understand, “do what?”

Their hands fidgeted, “feelings. Relationships. It's not my thing. It never was. I don't know what to say.”

She understood then. Slowly, she reached out her hand, “then show me.”

They stared at her hand for a moment as if it could kill them before reluctantly placing their own in hers. And Mantis couldn't help but gasp at the mess of emotions. Fear, guilt, anger, surprise, but then there was the compassion. Compassion that seemed to skyrocket as Mantis gently took Nebula’s other hand and gave them a small smile.

From then on, every time their eyes met, the world and all of its tragedy melted away.


End file.
